Daleko w tyle, głęboko pod ziemią
by kim-onka
Summary: Vendetto rzadko wspomina dom. / Urodzinowo dla soshi185.


Sto lat dla soshi185! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Dużo radości na każdy dzień i powodzenia we wszelkich dobrych przedsięwzięciach, zwłaszcza w najbliższym czasie :)

(Wciąż trzymam się tradycji, mam nadzieję, że z nie najgorszym skutkiem ;D)

* * *

Vendetto rzadko wspomina dom, ten podziemny pałac żarzący się w ciemności ogniami i lawą, gdzie pod władzą Ivlisa nieustannie szykowano się ku czemuś, w czym ostatecznie przestał pragnąć uczestniczyć; dom wydaje mu się czymś tak odległym, pojęciem tak teraz abstrakcyjnym, że myśl o nim nie pasuje do wędrownego życia najemnika.

Kiedy Vendetto jednak myśli o domu, odruchowo pociera owinięte bandażami przedramiona.

– Właściwie co ci się stało? – spytała go kiedyś Ver. – Łuski ci odpadają czy co?

– Nie twoja sprawa – odburknął, dociskając bandaż.

Wzruszyła ramionami; w gruncie rzeczy wcale jej to nie obchodziło.

I to mu odpowiadało.

* * *

Nie jest też tak, że z domu zabrał wyłącznie złe wspomnienia – choć te dobre nabrały gorzkiego, suchego posmaku popiołu.

Miał przecież – ma – siostrzyczkę, którą kochał i którą się opiekował tak, jak czynią to starsi bracia: oschle, dyskretnie, uparcie trwając w zaprzeczeniu własnej sympatii do dziewczynki.

Vendetto pamięta – był wtedy bardzo młody – kiedy ojciec pokazał mu siostrę po raz pierwszy.

– Zrodzona z płomienia, jak i ty – powiedział Ivlis miękkim głosem, jakiego mały Adauchi nie słyszał od tak dawna, że zdążył już zapomnieć, iż ojciec w ogóle potrafi mówić takim tonem. – Ma na imię Poemi.

Dziewczynka zwinięta w ramionach ojce poruszyła się i spojrzała na brata czerwonymi oczyma. Ten pochylił się na nią i obejrzał uważnie jej rączki, podobnie jak jego pokryte czerwonymi łuskami, ogromne jak na jej maleńką główkę zakrzywione rogi oraz niewielkie nietoperze skrzydełka.

Adauchi, który stracił już nadzieję, że wyklują mu się rogi, a o skrzydłach nawet nie marzył, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Ivlis wpatruje się w córkę z dziwną tęsknotą w oczach.

* * *

W tamtym czasie Adauchi bardzo podziwiał ojca – silnego, wzbudzającego postrach i posłuch, dążącego wytrwale do wyznaczonego celu – i wziął sobie do serca jego polecenie dotyczące troski o siostrę. Pod ich i Riety opieką Poemi wyrosła na uroczą dziewczynkę, nieco rozpieszczoną, ale radosną i energiczną, zwłaszcza, jeśli od czasu do czasu dostarczało się jej ofiarę, którą mogła sobie podręczyć – a takich nie brakowało.

Jeśli teraz Vendetto myśli o domu, to przede wszystkim wspomina właśnie siostrę, z jej entuzjastycznym i bezgranicznym oddaniem ojcu, admiracją i zaangażowaniem, które niegdyś dzielił i które i w nim dziewczynka podziwiała.

( _Jesteś prawie tak silny i dzielny jak tatuś!_ mówiła, zadzierając głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.)

* * *

Miał również przyjaciela, jeśli można go było tak nazwać – niezbyt rozgarniętego, ale bardzo przydatnego – to na pewno. W każdym razie kogoś, kto chodził za nim wszędzie i czyja obecność stała – przynajmniej – przyzwyczajeniem.

Emalf przyczepił się do niego pewnego dnia i tak już został, a mały Adauchi podszedł do nowej znajomości z mieszaniną poczucia wyższości wpajanego mu przez Ivlisa i Rietę oraz osamotnienia wynikającego z pozycji; być może szczęśliwie się stało, że mały Emalf w najmniejszym stopniu nie był zniechęcony pierwszym, za to okazał się skutecznym lekarstwem na drugie. Jednocześnie w dużej mierze otworzył nowemu koledze oczy na obszary życia, których chłopiec wychowywany w pałacu wcześniej nie znał.

Jak bary z karaoke, które szczególnie przypadły mu do gustu – zwłaszcza, gdy po zakończeniu występów można było liczyć na dobrą bijatykę.

Innym rezultatem znajomości z Emalfem było dojście do wniosku, że rozróby, jakie można było znaleźć w barach, są daleko bardziej zajmujące aniżeli planowanie na nie wiadomo kiedy wielkiego przedsięwzięcia o nieokreślonym celu.

* * *

Czasem Vendetto ogląda się za siebie, lub odruchowo odzywa się na głos, oczekując odpowiedzi od Emalfa.

* * *

Długo Adauchi nie wiedział, ku czemu właściwie się szykują i na co to wszystko; w zasadzie nigdy do końca się nie dowiedział, nawet wtedy, gdy zostawił manie Ivlisa jemu i jego wiernym naśladowcom, których nie udało mu się zniechęcić do gonienia za nieznaną obsesją – czyli wszystkim.

Nikogo nie udało mu się przekonać, nawet siostrzyczki, nawet przyjaciela; Poemi odpowiedziała mu z oburzeniem, że trzeba pomagać tatusiowi, a Emalf, że to totalnie nieklawe i wycofał się z lekkim przestrachem w oczach.

* * *

Odkąd Adauchi sięgał pamięcią, domena Ivlisa była nieustannie ku czemuś szykowana; orientował się niejasno, że ojciec wysyła szpiegów, którzy czegoś szukają, wiedział, że coś szykuje, coś wielkiego i przełomowego. Demony nieustannie szkolono, czy może raczej tresowano; sam Adauchi miał odegrać ważną rolę w nadchodzącej walce.

Nie przeszkadzało mu, że ma walczyć; lubił to.

Nie przeszkadzała mu perspektywa podbijania światów, choć osobiście wolał potyczki na mniejszą skalę; zorganizowana wojna wydawało mu się zbyt kłopotliwa, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z ożywczą bójką.

Przeszkadzało mu co innego: własna niewiedza co do celu planowanych działań i niechęć Ivlisa do tłumaczenia.

Od zawsze podziwiał pasję ojca, kierującą go ku nieznanemu celowi, ku któremu, jak wyczuwał, szykowana wojna jest wyłącznie środkiem; przyszedł jednak dzień, w którym nie potrafił już pokornie czekać, aż ojciec wtajemniczy go w sprawę, i zażądał wyjaśnień.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój. – Czy nie zasługuję, żeby wiedzieć?

Ivlis spojrzał na niego, a Adauchi aż cofnął się na widok wrogości w twarzy ojca.

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – warknął Ivlis.

Syn zmrużył oczy, jego górna warga podwinęła się lekko.

– Czyż nie dość się staram? Jeszcze ci mało?

 _Dlaczego wciąż uważasz mnie za niegodnego?_

 _Dlaczego n_ _ie chcesz dopuścić mnie do tego celu, który tak cię rozpala?_

– W. Swoim. Czasie. – powtórzył ojciec z naciskiem.

Adauchi prychnął i odszedł.

* * *

W Podziemiu nie ma wiele życia; na zbyt gorącym gruncie mało co rośnie, nieliczne krzaczki są powykręcane i regularnie stają w płomieniach; w rzekach lawy nie ma wielu ryb, tylko zębate, płonące potworki.

Vendetto czasem czuje się głupio, nadmiernie sentymentalnie, kiedy w wolnym czasie łowi ryby lub dogląda ogrodu: czy mógłby bardziej dosłownie celebrować fakt, że nie mieszka już w tamtym świecie? Czy mógłby bardziej dosłownie delektować się tym, co tam było nieosiągalne?

Zielona trawa, żywe rośliny, przejrzysta woda, srebrne ryby.

Wolność.

Tak jest mu dobrze.

* * *

Długo jeszcze Adauchi dusił w sobie niecierpliwość i rozładowywał frustrację za pomocą bójek, w końcu jednak wrócił do ojca ze złością w oczach i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

– Chcę tylko, żebyś mi powiedział, do czego dążymy! Tylko tyle! Czy to naprawdę zbyt wiele?!

– Nie odzywaj się do mnie tym tonem – powiedział ostrzegawczo Ivlis.

– Czego ty chcesz?! – krzyknął Adauchi. – Czego ty chcesz ode mnie?! W co mnie wciągasz, o czym nie mam prawa wiedzieć?! Co mam jeszcze zrobić, żeby zasłużyć na twoje zaufanie?!

– Adauchi!

– Poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie! – wydarł się syn. – Ale ty nie uznałeś mnie za godnego, by dzielić twoje tajemnice. Więc teraz sam sobie czekaj na swój pieprzony „właściwy czas"!

Ivlis uderzył go.

Adauchi spojrzał na niego, zdumiony i zszokowany, po czym instynktownie oddał, zostawiając na policzku ojca krwawy ślad po pazurach. Ten dotknął rany, jakby zdziwiony, po czym zawarczał z niedowierzaniem.

– I ty..! – wrzasnął Ivlis, ale głos go zawiódł. Złapał syna za obie ręce i wbił w nie szpony, aż ten zacisnął zęby z bólu. I tak patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, ojciec i syn, a w oczach obu odbijały się wściekłość i poczucie zdrady.

– Odchodzę – oznajmił Adauchi, patrząc na ojca teraz już bez lęku; był zbyt wściekły, by się bać. – Baw się sam w swoje tajemnice. Mnie to już nie obchodzi.

– Nie odejdziesz – odparł Ivlis, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

– Powstrzymasz mnie? – wywarczał syn. – Siłą? Naprawdę tego chcesz? Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, gdybyś mi tylko zaufał, a teraz chcesz mnie zmusić siłą?

– Jeśli będę musiał.

– Więc będziesz musiał, bo sam za tobą już nie pójdę! Mam gdzieś twoje cele i twoje walki! Będziesz musiał mnie powlec za sobą, bo ślepo potakującego syna już mieć nie będziesz!

Na te słowa uścisk dłoni Ivlisa rozluźnił się lekko, a Adauchi wyszarpnął ręce. Między czerwonymi łuskami zalśniły krople krwi.

Odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając oniemiałego ojca.

* * *

Vendetto rozciąga się leniwie na trawie na brzegu jeziora. Obok niego znajduje się wiadro pełne ryb, połyskujących w słońcu srebrzystymi łuskami.

Następnego dnia ma wyruszyć na kolejną misję, ale zanim poczuje ten dreszcz adrenaliny, jeszcze przez chwilę może rozkoszować się nieróbstwem.

(Ach, gdyby Emalf go widział…)

Vendetto uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

To prawda, że przeciw nikomu nie prowadził wendetty – po prostu lubił dobrą bijatykę.

I tak było mu najlepiej.


End file.
